


Sweet spot

by podcastalien



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, M/M, Smut, minor blood warning but it’s not sexual it’s just for the story wisksksksjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcastalien/pseuds/podcastalien
Summary: Eddie feels increasingly cooped up in his dorm room as his roommate never gives him time to himself. Richie offers to let Eddie hang out at his single dorm while he’s out. Eddie deals with the temptation of an empty room that smells like the boy he’s been attracted to for years





	Sweet spot

Sweet spot 

 

He didn’t know what he would’ve wanted in a roommate if he had the room to think about it. But in the month since he started school, Eddie really started to miss having his own room.

 

He’d grown accustomed to privacy, even with the smothering nature of his mom, he always had a door to close on the rest of the world. 

 

Now there was no secret space to dance cringely in or yell into a pillow or carry out _his other ways of relieving stress._

 

His roommate,  _ Alex,  _ had proved to somewhat of a homebody. Choosing to do his homework in their room, never the library. Never going out to meet his friends, but sometimes bringing one over. He didn’t have a job to go to like Eddie. Always sitting in his bed reading or hunched over at his desk doing a chem lab. He seemed to have classes at the same times Eddie did. Whenever he came to the room, there was Alex.

 

He wasn’t a bad kid, or a bad person even. That’s what was most frustrating to Eddie. The guy couldn’t even give him something to be mad at besides his presence. Eddie felt like shit whenever irrational Irritation rose in his stomach at the sound of Alex asking how his day was.

 

He expressed these feelings to life long friend Richie Tozier one Friday night in Richie’s single, honors floor dorm. 

 

“He’s just always there, asking me how I am and shit. He’s so nice. I wish he would go away for just like five minutes.” Eddie whined the last part, legs kicked up in the air as they laid on Richie’s floor while he smoked.

 

“Eds,” Richie started, rolling over into his stomach to face him, cigarette between two fingers, “We’ve had this conversation a million and half times since we started here.” 

 

“Well you only have to hear about it, Rich, sitting in your goddamn tower. It’s a private paradise in here and most nights you’re not even home to use it.” 

 

Richie shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say Eds, I get lonely and when you’re busy I seek out other forms of entertainment.” 

 

“Beep, Beep asshole.” 

 

Richie began sitting up on his elbows, “Why do you need to be in the room alone anyway? You getting a little hot and bothered, spaghetti?” He asked, eyebrows wiggling. 

 

Eddie blushed, “Shut up. God you’re disgusting.” He mumbled, “I just want some me time, you know.” 

 

“No, no I get it. You and lil Eds need time for each other,” 

 

Eddie scrunched up his red face, 

 

“I’m sorry,” Richie feigned, exhaling smoke, “Big Eds, then.” 

 

“Your sense of humor ever gonna turn 13, Trashmouth?” 

 

“Any day now,” Richie said, fully getting up. 

 

“Welp, I’ve got a shift to get to,” he’d gotten a job at the campus coffee shop that was open until midnight. Richie had eight til close a few nights a week. 

 

Eddie sighed, “Do you have to? I don’t want to go back and try to make my music an acceptable volume for Alex to study to.”

 

“Does he not like ABBA?” 

 

“I don’t know! The kid doesn’t seem to like anything besides being perfectly respectable!” 

 

Richie scoffed, “Blasphemy. The sheer nerve.”

 

Eddie rolled onto his back, “Whatever. I’m just tired of being so pent up all the time. I can’t even dance in there. it’s too awkward.” 

 

“I’ve been missing seeing you shake it too, Eds. In those little shorts, the stuff of dreams.”

 

Eddie’s face went pink again, “Yeah well some of us don’t smoke to relieve stress.”

 

“Right here,” he said patting his chest, “You wound me.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie said, brushing him off and getting to his feet. 

 

“You don’t have to go you know,” he said, pulling on his jacket. “If you need it that bad, just hang out here. House sit for me.”

 

“Really?” Eddie couldn’t hide the relief in his voice. 

 

He walked over to his desk, reaching in his drawer and shuffling some things around,  “Here.”

 

He tossed a small metal key into Eddie’s hands, “They gave me an extra.”

 

“You’re serious?”

 

He nodded, “As a heart attack. Honestly, Eddie just drop by when you need to. If I’m not here someone might as well use it.”

 

Eddie suddenly beamed, “Thanks, Rich.”

 

Halfway out the door, “You’re all good. Everybody needs time to get a little  _ personal _ ,” he said suggestively.

 

“Gross.”

 

“You know Eddie, you’re awfully repressed for a psych major.” 

 

“I am  _ not _ ,” he stated. 

 

“For real,” Eddie never knew if he meant that phrase, “Don’t  be afraid to get a little Freudian freaky up in here, daddy.”

 

“Oh my god please don’t ever call me that again.” 

 

And Richie laughed until the door shut behind him.

 

That night, Eddie danced his tube socks off to music he could listen to above an acceptable volume. 

 

-

 

Richie’s place became Eddie’s safe haven. When he needed a moment to himself he took the lanyard that now had Richie’s key as well as his own on it. 

He danced, sung, sprawled himself out on the floor and simply popped bubble gum loudly, just because he could. Richie was never in the room when Eddie came in and he couldn’t lie, he was always a little bit tempted to do what Richie had or had not been joking about. 

 

_ Personal time _

 

It’s not like Eddie was some sort of sex fiend, he could control himself. But never being able to take care of himself in his own room combined with the constant reminders of his best friend who he may or may not be attracted to could to a lot to a person alone in a room. 

 

One night, he unlocked the door, earbuds in, exhausted from the day. Richie had sent him a Snapchat from work. Eddie plopped down on his bed to open it. 

 

The photo was of Richie on break, cigarette in his pale hand without any text.

 

Eddie wasn’t a weirdo. 

 

He didn’t have a thing for hands. Just Richie’s hands combined with his smell coming from the bed he was lying on, like smoke and something almost sweet. The cigarette made him think of his lips, swollen and full from biting. Eddie bit his own lip at the thought.

 

_ What those big hands and what those pretty lips could do to him on this bed-  _

 

_ Nope!  _

 

Eddie snapped out of it and stood up quickly. This path of thoughts hadn’t been new to him. He’d been having them about Richie every once in a while since he was a junior in high school, when Richie got tall. It was perfectly natural to be attracted to someone reasonable attractive, Eddie had eventually come to terms with whenever his mind wandered.  _ But not in his room.  _

 

The next few days were hard for him. 

 

(Literally)

 

He got more and more frustrated at his roommate’s loitering for no reason. And now thoughts about Richie invaded his mind at least once every few hours. 

 

_ He couldn’t just have normal horny thoughts anymore they have to be about him now. Of course.  _

 

It all went to shit the next Friday night. 

 

Eddie was off work, bopping to his playlist as he entered his shared room, turning down the volume so Alex could ask him the usual questions from his spot at the desk. 

 

He answered ‘how was your day?’ In a single word, Reciprocated the question and then sat down on his bed to scroll through tumblr.

 

_ Big mistake. _

 

Eddie saw he had a new follower in his notifications _,_ saw the url, 

 

_ Hornyboys69 _

 

And rolled his eyes. He clicked on the user with the intention of blocking the stupid porn bot. Then he saw the first video that on their feed, 

 

A shorter dude was lying on a bed as a tall man with dark hair climbed on top of him, knees on either side of him. The taller guy ran his  _ big hands, pale hands  _ up the other guy’s body, leaning down to touch him. The camera then cut to him sliding inside the man beneath him, slow and easy. Throaty, deep moans came out of Eddie’s headphones at the volume on 1. 

 

Eddie could feel himself hardening in his pants, the material of his now  _ stupid _ running shorts tightening. He was starting to sweat and if he didn’t get out this room soon he might die. He swiped the keys off his desk and didn’t decide to go to Richie’s as much as he was forced their by his mind. 

“ _ Gottagobye _ ,” he said before Alex could stop to ask something. 

 

He flew up two flights of stairs to Richie’s room, moans still ringing in his head even as he turned up his music.   _ Friday was a work day for Richie.  _ He unlocked the door not knowing whether he’d actually do what he needed to or not. But suddenly it didn’t matter as the door flew open. The room was empty.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t going to do it. Of course not, he was never going to. He just needed to calm down by himself.

 

Eddie sat on Richie’s bed, hands over his face.

 

He tried to relax his breathing. He inhaled slowly, audibly. Exhaled deeply after a moment. But with every inhale came the smell of Richie’s shampoo and his stupid cinnamon gum and his sleepy scent all over the sheets. He couldn’t get that stupid video out of his head. He found himself giving the guy with dark hair big glasses and blue eyes as his brain replayed it.

 

“Ugh,” he let out, hands dropping from his face.

 

It was starting to  _ hurt _ . He tried to remember what Richie has said, whether he was serious. 

 

_ Everybody needs time to get a little personal.  _

 

Richie’s words rung in his head.

 

With a hot puff of breath, he gave in, reaching down and toying with the waistband of his shorts. His hand dipped down underneath his shorts and his skin seemed to sear against the touch. His mind was all at once, a million miles away but still somehow here, inhaling the scent of Richie’s bed. Imaging it was his hand reaching down and grasping at Eddie’s hard cock.

 

“ _ Ah _ ,” He hissed, back arching up into a curve above the mattress before falling back down onto it. 

_ Richie’s bed.  _

 

_ Richie’s hand. _

 

_ Richie’s hair.  _

 

_ Richie’s mouth.  _

 

_ Richie- _

_ “Am I interrupting something?” _

 

Eddie jumped at the sound of a voice from the other side of the room. Eyes wide in shock as he moved to sit up. 

 

“No,” he squeaked, too quickly and not quick enough somehow simultaneously. He moved his legs to hang over the side of the bed, crossing his hands in his lap to cover himself. He coughed, “Not at all.”

 

Richie stood by the door, arms crossed and looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Alright, weirdo, relax, this isn’t an interrogation.” He chuckled, “I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some pizza with me. I was gonna go to your dorm but since you’re already here we could just leave now.”

 

“O-okay,” Eddie stuttered, still tense. 

“Okay.”

 

Eddie didn’t move. He knew he should. But he couldn’t. If he stood up right now his  _ problem _ would be the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“You gonna get up?” 

Eddie’s face got even redder, “Gimme a second,” he squeaked, trying not to sound strained (and failing). 

Richie slowly walked over to where Eddie sat on the bed. He hovered over him for a second before plopping down next to him, making the bed bounce as he laid on his back. The movement was torture for poor Eddie, who bit down hard on his lip. 

Richie absentmindedly reached for his cigarettes in his pocket, pulling one out. He sat back up again.  

Eddie stared to the side, his face on fire.

“Jesus Christ,” Richie exclaimed as he moved in closer to his friend’s face. His hand was almost on Eddie’s thigh.

Eddie scrambled back quickly, hoping,  _ praying _ , he hadn’t noticed what Eddie thought he did. “W-what?” He squeaked. 

 

“Your lip,” he reached his arm out, planting two fingers on Eddie’s lower lip. Eddie felt the gentle press on his bottom lip as Richie pulled it from between his teeth, plump and full. 

 

_ He has to be fucking with me. He knows.  _

 

The darker haired boy pulled his fingers away and held them up.

A tiny bit of blood shone on his fingers where he’d had them on Eddie’s lips. 

Boners aside, the sight of blood was enough to get Eddie off the bed, 

“I-I’ll get you a towel.” 

He stood and hurried over to the sink, ripping a paper towel from the rack with shaking hands. He closed his eyes tight as water ran over the towel.

_ He’s fucking with you and he’s going to make fun of you when he finds out. If he doesn’t fucking kick you out of his place and never speak to you again. Get it together, Kaspbrak.  _

He dabbed the blood off his lip and got another wet paper towel with a little soap for Richie. 

He shut the sink off and walked slowly back to the bed, trying his best to cover himself. Richie was on his phone anyway. 

Eddie sat himself on the bed, trying not to scream from the way the friction felt. 

“Fingers,” he said with a shaky breath. 

Richie held his hand out to Eddie, putting his phone down to look at him. 

Eddie wrapped his hand around Richie’s pointer and middle finger and dabbed the skin, clearing away the blood. Some of it had trailed down to the rest of his finger, so Eddie moved his hand  _ up and down and up down and up and down,  _ the two fingers were big enough that he had to wrap his whole hand around them. He had let his mind wander, thinking about how big his hand were and if his hands were big,  _ how big was-.  _

_ He realized what the motion must’ve looked like.  _

What he was thinking about was mirroring in his actions.

_ Snap the fuck out of it.  _

He looked over at his friend’s face to find his eyes were wide and glazed over, staring at Eddie’s hand on his now clean fingers. 

He tossed the paper towel into the trash next to the bed with his face on fire. 

As he turned to face to Richie he realized he was a lot closer than he had been. It made Eddie jump. 

The darker haired boy just stayed still, staring into his eyes.

“Eds,” he breathed out, husky and deep but sure of himself, confident.

_ That fucker.  _

_ “ _ D-don’t call me that,” he looked down.

Richie placed his fingers underneath Eddie’s chin and brought his eyes to his.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked coyly, head leaned to the side. 

His eyes looked two shades darker as Eddie stared at him.

Richie leaned in even closer and licked his lips, he slowly and deliberately connecting their mouths. 

Eddie wrapped his arms around his neck, gasping into the kiss.

Richie pushed his tongue into Eddie’s mouth as their tongues collided together.

 

He slid his hands underneath his sweater.

Everything became electric as Richie’s hands grazed his body, like he was fire rising to meet his skin. He moved his hands up and down Eddie’s sides, while the smaller man dug his fingers into his hair. 

The movement of Richie’s hands was getting Eddie more worked up, if that was even possible.

“ _ Shit, shit, shit _ ,” he hissed, “ _ just fucking take it off _ ,” he whined the last part.

The taller man snickered “ _ So needy _ ,” he chuckled and pulled Eddie’s shirt off him quickly, before taking off his own. He kneeled between Eddie’s legs, the shorter boy laying on his back. 

Eddie bit down on his lip again, taking in Richie’s bare torso. 

He moved forward slightly, sitting up, he reached an arm out to Richie’s waist band. He pulled on it a little bit, barely grazing the skin at his hips before looking up at the taller man. 

“Can I?” He almost whispered. 

“Be my guest,” Richie winked. 

Eddie ignored that stupid ( _ charming _ ) comment undid his friend’s belt. He pulled his jeans off and tossed them to the side. Now that Richie was in his boxers, Eddie moved in closer and cupped his hand on his hard cock, pulling a sound from Richie, “ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathed. 

Eddie then ripped off the boxers before taking Richie in again, now fully naked.

 

“ _ Woah _ ,” He said without his own permission. His previous assumptions based on Richie’s hands were correct.  _ Very correct.  _

“I showed you mine,” Richie breathed against his ear, “ _ Show me yours.”  _

 

Eddie felt _a_ shiver run down his back as the taller man pulled at the waist of his shorts. He pulled down the little red running shorts to reveal bare skin. 

“Damn Eds, commando?”

“ _ Shut up _ ,” he muttered with a red face.

_ “It almost makes me think _ ,” he yanked off Eddie’s shorts fully, “ _ You knew exactly what you were doing when you came up here _ .” 

Eddie met his dark blue eyes with a face that seemed serious, but had that Richie Tozier side smile,  _ that devious fucking smile _ , that got him in the mess in the first place. 

“You really are a hot little piece you know,” he said, fully taking him in, his eyes scanning all over his body. It’s comments like that, ones only Richie could make, that could change the whole atmosphere of the room. 

“ _ So what do you want?”  _ Richie smiled coyly, close to Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie breathed in, trying not to freak out. His anxiousness and tendency to overthink creeping in. But, he reminded himself,  _ it’s never stopped you from getting what you wanted, what you needed _ , before. 

“I want to blow off some steam, relieve some stress, I think I deserve that.” 

Richie grinned again, playing to his mischievous,  _ you say it first,  _ strengths “And how would you like to do that?”

_ Fine, if he wants to play that game, we’ll play it.  _

Eddie Kaspbrak looked his lifelong best friend dead in the eyes, letting the words travel out of him without stammering once, 

_ “I want you to fuck me _ .”

The look of subtle shock on Richie’s faces made Eddie beam deep somewhere. 

He coughed, “Jesus, I didn’t think you’d say it that way.”

He smiled, eyes heavy with want, “I’ve got a lot of tricks up my sleeve, Tozier.” 

He pulled Richie into another kiss, hands finding his hair again. Richie fell onto the bed on top of him, their dicks colliding as they grinded through the kiss. 

Richie began kissing a line down his neck, biting the skin gently.

Eddie sucked in his breath heavily, as good as it felt, he wanted much more. 

“Hey,” he gasped, “Rich,”

Richie looked up at him, disheveled with pieces of his hair frizzy, sticking up everywhere. His skin was sweaty and warm. He looked the way Eddie always dreamed he would in these fantasies of his. 

“Yeah?”

“ _ Fingers _ ,” he said for the second time that night. 

“What?”

“I need you to stretch me out,” Eddie whined hotly. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” He blushed, “Right, of course.”

He got off of Eddie and walked over to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

He sat back down on the bed, back against the headboard. 

“How do you want to do this?”

To which Eddie responded by crawling into his lap straddling Richie’s hips.

 

Richie coated his fingers in the thick substance, inserting the first finger into him. 

Eddie moaned at the sensation, it stung a little as Richie pushed his finger further in down to the knuckle. 

By the time he added a third, Eddie was getting impatient. 

“I think I’m ready, Rich,” he proclaimed through gasps. 

Richie mentally thanked god, he didn’t think he could take much more of Eddie’s sounds without doing anything. Still he asked, 

“You sure?”

Eddie nodded, ”Please,” he whined, “Need you in me,” he panted. 

Richie ripped off the condom open with his teeth, his heart beating fast with excitement. He slid it onto his dick with rushed ease. 

Eddie laid back on the bed as Richie lined his dick up with his entrance.

He pushed into him as Eddie moaned and whined, “You good?” 

The darker haired boy said between breaths.

Eddie nodded, “Keep going please,” he heaved.

He couldn’t believe how good it felt, the initial pain, (it had been awhile), was nothing to the sensation of being filled as Richie pushed in all the way he bottomed out. 

“Fuck Eds,” he panted, “ _ You’re so tight _ .”

Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t love the way he could make Richie sound. 

He puffed a breath of hot air and found his wide blue eyes, “ _ It’s cause you’re so big _ ,” he panted.

Richie laughed, “I’m already in you Eds there’s no reason to suck my dick.”

“I’m being serious.  _ biggest I’ve ever had _ .” He moved his legs up and hooked them around Richie’s waist, bringing his face closer to his partner’s, “ _ But that doesn’t mean anything unless you put it to good use.”  _

With that, Richie started fucking into him at a moderate pace. The smaller boy felt waves of pleasure roll over him as Richie slammed against prostate. He grabbed onto the headboard and let out whines of “ _ Fuck _ ,  _ Richie.”  _

Richie let out mutters of “ _ Eds _ ,” and “ _ Fuck, Fuck, Fuck _ .” 

After a while, Eddie was comfortable or rather, uncomfortable enough to request, “Faster, please, faster, Rich,” through parted and plump pink lips.  

Richie moved his hands to the slick skin on Eddie’s hip bones and began pushing  himself faster into the smaller man. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he muttered as he thrust into him.

“ _ God damn, Eds _ , you gotta stop with that or this whole thing will be over before I get you off.” 

“Get me off them.”

He grabbed Eddie’s dick and began pumping it with one hand while the other dug it’s thumb into his hip. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” he muffled. 

Richie caught full sight of Eddie then, coming apart by his doing. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were heavy, hair fluffy and wild. 

“ _ Shit Eds I’m gonna,” _

_ “It’s okay,” he gasped, “Me too.” _

With a final thrust, Richie came and Eddie not long after him, shooting off into his hand.

The two were left breathless as Richie pulled out.

 

“Okay.” Eddie coughed in the wake of the whole event, “So that just happened.”

Richie’s eyes were as wide as his, “Indeed it did.” 

 

Eddie was too focused on getting himself redressed in an attempt to move quickly if this became awkward. He pulled his shorts on and his sweater overtop of it. 

It felt gross to put his clothes on, all sticky and slimy, but he didn’t want to bum around if this was going to get weird. 

“You’re moving awful fast spaghetti,” Richie said, still laying back. 

Eddie blushed, “I don’t want this to be weird.” 

“Is it?”

Eddie threw his hands up, “I don’t know!”

 

Silence fell over the room, before Eddie said, 

“Would it be weird if I wanted to do it again?”

 

Richie smiled that devious smile again,

“That’s why you have a key.”

 

“Would it be weird if we still got pizza?” He asked quietly. 

 

Richie grinned again, unsure of the answer but he responded anyway, 

“Never. Let me get cleaned up.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If y’all want a sequel to this I might just do it. But also pls leave ur other thoughts as well. I’m sorry if this sucked this is my first real smut.  
> Come yell at me on tumblr- @coffeekapsbrak


End file.
